


Lovesong

by Happyhippieboy



Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Song Lyric shit, They both play instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyhippieboy/pseuds/Happyhippieboy
Summary: Stefan won't stop complaining about how annoying Colin's synth sounds, so he makes a small yet romantic compromise





	Lovesong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spare Coochie Ma'am](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spare+Coochie+Ma%27am).



 

> _"Whenever I'm alone with you  
>  You make me feel like I am home again"_

It must've been months since Stefan and Colin were alone together. It wasn't like Colin had upped and gone off to Amsterdam again because he promised he'd bring Stefan with him next time. He was around the office and had lunch with Stefan during their breaks but as soon as they'd arrive back at their apartment, he was off out again and he always seemed like he was in a hurry. This kind of behavior was odd even for Colin since he was so used to telling his beloved Stefan exactly where he was going or he'd just bring him along with him to save his lover the loneliness.

It was taking a toll on Stefan as well, the poor boy thought it was all his fault that Colin was always gone. They had had a small disagreement before this whole disappearing thing started over whether Colin's synth was a horrible sounding instrument or not. Nothing too serious, but, Stefan had always had a tendency to overthink and get extremely paranoid over small things. 

The thing Stefan missed most was playing guitar for Colin and hearing him sing whatever he was playing to him. It was like Colin knew every single song in the entire world, or maybe he just had the same taste as Stefan. The reality of it didn't matter, what mattered was how happy it would make him. He just wanted to hear Colin sing Lovesong (by The Cure) to him again. Stefan's trust issues didn't make the situation any easier. Every time Colin would leave a number of scenarios would play out in his head. 

 _"What if hes going to see that Secretary, Kitty? She seems to like him an awful lot. What if it's just some random person I don't even know??"_ Stefan would think to himself as he lay on  the couch with one of Colin's many records playing from his expensive sound system. Today it was Disintegration, the album with Lovesong on it.

In actuality, Colin was going to piano lessons every night because Stefan had told him he'd be happier if Colin played it rather than him playing synth.

 

>   _"However far away  
>  I will always love you"_

A few more days of this disappearing act had passed, but this time Colin was gone  _all day_. He wasn't there when Stefan woke up, he hadn't shown up to the office and to add insult to injury, Kitty wasn't in work either. Thakur said she had called in sick, but Stefan wasn't having any of it. If Colin even decided to come home that evening he was going to get a piece of Stefan's mind.

Today was a big day for Colin as well though, he was busy buying a grand piano and trying to move it into the apartment as well as get to his last piano lesson before he was ready to show off what he had learned to his lover. Part of him was sure this wouldn't go to plan, especially after Thakur left him a message to tell him how angry Stefan was with him. All he could do for now was pray that Stefan would calm down as soon as he heard what he was playing.

 

>   _"Whatever words I say  
>  I will always love you"_

Sure enough once 6 pm rolled around, Stefan burst through the front door, dropping his bag along with his coat and scarf, 

"I can't fucking believe you'd go and pull that! How fucking dare you neglect to spend time with me for _three_ fucking monthsto go off with your fucking  _secretary!_ Do you think I'm stu-" Stefan was quick to cut himself off when his ears picked up the sound of a piano in the living room. It was Lovesong, he could tell from the first note. He followed the sound, expecting to see him playing to someone else. He was still running his mouth up until he opened the living room door. 

There was Colin, all on his own, the room only being lit with candles. He had rearranged the room just so he could fit the piano in the middle of it and he was playing  _their_ song. Stefan froze completely, shocked and unable to speak for a moment until that sweet voice of Colin's radiated into his ears. 

"Oh my god. . . Colin I'm sorry," he barely managed to cough out. 

Colin only continued to sing, and before Stefan knew it, he was already sat next to Colin on the piano stool, head nestled into his love's shoulder with tears in his hazel eyes.

 

> _"I will always love you  
>  I will always love you"_

When Colin finished playing he looked down to see a small wet patch on his shoulder, where Stefan's tears had soaked into it. 

"Hey. . It's alright, Stef," Colin reassured as he pulled him up onto his lap, making sure Stefan was facing him, "I wanted to show you how much I cared about you, I didn't mean to scare you like I did,

Stefan nodded in response "Thank you. . . I love you, and I'm sorry for getting so mad at you" he murmured as he leaned his head onto Colin's chest, "I knew you weren't  _really_ with kitty. . . I just got a bit scared"

"I know, It's okay"

Stefan had Colin all to himself for the first time in three months that night, you can only imagine what went on.

 

 


End file.
